1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery chargers and more particularly pertains to a new auto automotive rechargeable flashlight for recharging modular battery packs within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of battery chargers is known in the prior art. More specifically, battery chargers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art battery chargers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,236; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,929; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,096; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,096; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,281; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,703; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,703.
In these respects, the automotive rechargeable flashlight according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recharging modular battery packs within a vehicle.